Soll das Liebe sein?
by schnuffelmoony
Summary: Plötzlich überkam es ihn wieder, dieses beklemmende, angstvolle Gefühl. Es ging ihm direkt unter die Haut, quälte seit Jahren  jeden seiner Gedanken und bohrte sich gnadenlos durch sein Herz.


_Hallo Ihr da! Das hier ist meine erste kleine Geschichte, also seid bitte etwas nachsichtig;) Dieser Oneshot ist aus meiner eigenen Gefühlslage im Moment entstanden und ich dachte mir, ich verarbeite den ganzen Kram einfach mal in einer kleinen Geschichte über Remus und Sirius. Viel Spass beim lesen!_

**Titel: Soll das Liebe sein?! **

**Disclaimer: Leider gehören die Charaktere alle j.K. rowling, so kreativ bin ich dann doch nicht **

**Pairing: Sirius und Remus**

**Warnung: Vielleicht etwas slash drin**

Wiedereinmal saß Remus Lupin nachts an seinem Schreibtisch, der nur von einer Kerze und den Schein des Mondes durchs Fenster beleuchtet wurde.

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Zu oft hatte er versucht es darauf zu schieben, dass der Werwolf in ihm, ihn daran hinderte. Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein?

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr seufzte er leise auf "Schon halb 2, vielleicht sollte ich langsam versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu finden", beschloss er.

Er stand auf und hörte kurz darauf ein leises "klonk". Das Bild von Sirius, dass er immer auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen hatte war heruntergefallen und vor seinen Füßen gelandet.

Remus hob es auf und betrachtete es genauer. Es war eine Momentaufnahme, die einen gut aussehenden Sirius Black zeigte, dessen schwarzes Haar leicht im Wind wehte und seine Augen halb bedeckte. Ja seine Augen, tief, unergründlich und geheimnisvoll. So, wie ihn jeder liebte. Ein kurzes Grinsen zog sich über Remus' Gesicht, doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Plötzlich überkam es ihn wieder, dieses beklemmende, angstvolle Gefühl. Es ging ihm direkt unter die Haut, quälte seit Jahren jeden seiner Gedanken und bohrte sich gnadenlos durch sein Herz. In solchen Momenten wünschte sich Remus nur, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Stumme Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht als er sich an den Tag zurückerinnerte, an dem sich für ihn alles änderte.

Fetzen aus der Erinnerung waren alles, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Sirius, der vor ihm stand, so nah, dass er ihn hatte atmen hören. Seine grauen Augen waren regelrecht in seine eingetaucht. Remus konnte sich nicht rühren, ob vor Angst oder Verwunderung wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass es geschah. Sirius Gesicht kam immer näher und dann ohne Vorwarnung küsste er ihn. Remus konnte nicht mehr klar denken, er konnte sich nicht wehren. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie, es solle aufhören. Dennoch, fast mechanisch erwiederte er den Kuss. Was tat er da? Wie konnte er soetwas zulassen? Langsam ließ er seine Zunge in Sirius' Mund wandern, der daraufhin leise aufkeuchte. Sirius' Hand wanderte zu Remus' Hemdknopf und öffnete ihn langsam, den ersten, zweiten, dritten.. "Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt", raunte Sirius ihm leise ins Ohr. In Remus Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und langsam aber sicher entwich ihm der letzte rest Kontrolle, die er noch aufbringen konnte...

Es klopfte an der Tür und riss Remus damit aus seinen Gedanken. "Remus, bist du da?" Der angesprochene stellte das Foto wieder dahin, wo es hingehörte und öffnete die Tür. Sirius stand da und strahlte ihn an. Er hatte eine enge Jeans an und seine heißgeliebte schwarze Lederjacke, mit der er, wie er selbst fand "unverschämt gut" aussah. Seine Augen ruhten freudig auf Remus. Seit er in der 6. Klasse bemerkt hatte, dass er sich in einen seiner besten Freunde verliebt hatte, hatte er alles dafür getan, um Remus Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Eines Abends ging es einfach nicht mehr anders und er hatte ihn geküsst. Niemand wusste davon. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde es zwar die ganze Welt wissen, doch irgendetwas schien Remus daran zu hindern, es genauso zu sehen. Heute Nacht wollte er sich ein Herz fassen und sprach ihn darauf an.

"Remus, warum stehst du nicht dazu? Hast du Angst dich zu outen?"

Schweigen

"Hör zu, ich kann dir wirklich nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht endlich sagst, was los ist! Manchmal wirkst du so abwesend und kalt, was soll das?"

Remus trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, sagte aber nichts.

Super! dachte Sirius, jetzt sind wir wieder an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er niemanden an sich ranlässt und mit niemanden mehr redet.

In dieser Situation waren sie schon zu oft gewesen und langsam war Sirius es leid.

"Hör zu Moony, wenn du nicht reden willst, dann gehe ich jetzt nach Hause, das bringt uns nicht weiter. Als Sirius schon fast die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, rief Remus ihm nach: "Bleib! Bitte bleib hier! Ich kann nicht.." Sirius drehte sich um: "Was kannst du nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll!" Tränen rannen über Remus' Gesicht. Er wirkte verletzlich, beinahe kaputt. Sirius konnte ihn nicht so sehen, es war jedesmal ein Gefühl, als würde es ihm das Herz brechen. Sanft umarmte er ihn, versuchte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. "Bitte Remus, rede endlich mit mir!"

Remus überlegte fieberhaft. Wie konnte er Sirius beibringen, dass er zuvor noch nie jemanden richtig geliebt hatte? Wie konnte er ihm klar machen, dass er sich nicht sicher mit ihm war, dass er vielleicht nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand? Oft war er neidisch, wenn er andere Pärchen auf der Straße sah, wie sie glücklich und unbekümmert händchenhaltend an ihm vorbeigingen. Es verunsicherte ihn selbst, dass er so dachte. Er versuchte sich jedesmal mit der Erklärung zu retten, Liebe sei nicht so schön, wie es andere immer beschrieben. Liebe war schließlich das, was er für Sirius empfand oder nicht?

"Sirius, jedesmal wenn ich dir sagen will, dass ich dich liebe, denke ich ich belüge mich selbst!", begann er traurig.

In diesem Moment zog sich in Sirius' Herzen alles zusammen. Er hatte es schon befürchtet, doch wollte es nie ernst nehmen.

Leise entgegnete er: "Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht..ich hatte Angst dich zu verletzen und es mir selbst einzugestehen. Gott Sirius, bitte sag mir, dass ich mich irre, sag mir, dass es Liebe ist!"

Sirius überlegte: "Ich kann dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen Moony, ich weiß nur das ich dich liebe und es immer tun werde. Ohne dich fühle ich mich leer und..." Seine Stimme versagte.

Als Remus diesen Satz hörte, fasste er einen Entschluss, es ging nicht anders, er konnte Sirius nicht so verletzen und er würde es niemals tun. "Sirius, wir werden es weiter versuchen, irgendwann muss es klappen!" Hoffnungsvoll gab er ihm einen Kuss zu geben, doch wiedereinmal empfand er nichts dabei.


End file.
